


Fruit

by FreyaOdin



Series: Multiverse Cafe [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fruit, Humor, M/M, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOdin/pseuds/FreyaOdin
Summary: A couple of Scotts meet at the Multiverse Cafe and discover they have a fruit aversion in common.Originally posted in A Drabble A Day, now separated out so I can gather my Cafe stories all in one place.





	Fruit

The Multiverse Cafe is...strange. Standard fifties decor, but the duplicates of everyone Scott knows are a mindfuck. Three Kevins are conversing in at least four languages, and a pair of Mitches are flirting with each other in the back, which Scott's ignoring so his brain, among other things, doesn't explode.

Another Scott sits down beside him. "First time here?"

"Yeah." He stares at himself. He's 25ish, maybe? "Still in grad school?"

That gets a weird look. "You went to grad school before Pentatonix?"

Before Scott can ask what a Pentatonix is, Kirstie—the one waitressing, not the teenager gossiping with an elderly Nicole—plunks coffee in front of them. "Today's special is fruit pancakes. Bananas alright?"

"No!"

"No!!"

"Ooookay," she says, writing their order and backing away. "Strawberries it is."

Other Scott cocks an eyebrow. "Mitch's disturbing porn?"

That's a research proposal, not a trauma-induced food aversion. "Giant fucking spider."

"Ew!" Other Scott jerks away, hands waving his disgust. "At least I got some sex out of never wanting to touch bananas again."

Scott leans back in his seat and smirks.

"Wait, seriously?" Other Scott asks. " _How?_ "

Heh. Scott takes a sip of his coffee. This is going to be  _fun_.

 

**Thoughts?**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic references [Heebie Jeebies](https://my.w.tt/Sri0MEmDpW) by [Ehcimocs](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Ehcimocs) on Wattpad and [Inspirational](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165783) by [silentdescant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant). Thanks for lending me your Scotts!


End file.
